


Always

by minipheebs



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minipheebs/pseuds/minipheebs
Summary: They Always use to fight... But they usually would reconcile. They use to Always disagree... But they usually came to understand. Now they sometimes fight... But they Always will apologize. Now they sometimes disagree... But they Always will compromise. And they will Always be there when the other needs them. Raph/Leo TCest





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by MsO's Always pic. msobscure.deviantart.com/art/Always-437113753

_They Always use to fight…_

"Raph, Master Splinter told us not to leave the lair." Leo barked at his brother in irritation. Raph scoffed ignoring is older brother as he made his way to the lair doors. "Quit ignoring me hot head."

Raph spun around jabbing a finger toward his brother. "Shut it Fearless. I don't have ta listen to you."

Taking the last few steps to be directly in front of Raph, Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "You may be right Raphael. But I'm not the one who told you to stay in the lair. Sensei was. And you're disobeying him… again."

Raph narrowed his eyes in irritation. "I don't care. I have to get some fresh air. It's stifling down here."

"So you get a taste of the outside world and suddenly it's stifling down here? When it wasn't before?" Leo pffted not believing Raph's excuse for one second. "Come off it Raph. You just can't stand being told what to do. Have to always rebel against others."

Raph clenched his fists glaring at his brother's smug face. "And you always have to be on my case Leonardo. There's just times in my life I have ta get away from you."

Leo's face turned to stone, an icy tone coming into his voice. "Yeah well sometimes I can't stand to be in the same vicinity as you. But we all don't get everything we want. Including yourself."

"Back off Leo, I'm warning you." Raph growled shifting his stance. Leo ignored the threat bracing himself for an attack he was sure to come.

"I'm not letting you leave Raph," Leo stated firmly. "Even if I have to beat you into staying."

Raph charged the smaller turtle who danced out of the way. Leo threw an upper cut that was blocked by Raph's fore arm. Raph swung his fist intending the blow to hit his brother's plastron. But Leo ducked and twisted causing Raph's knuckles to skid along his shoulder instead.

Not missing an opportunity, Raph opened his fist and grabbed onto the lip of Leo's shell yanking his brother backwards. Leo went with the flow letting his momentum fly backwards and crash his shell into Raph's plastron. Breath exploded from Raph's mouth as he wheezed, "Cheap shot."

Leo swept his leg out to knock Raph onto his shell but Raph back flipped away. "I told you. I'm not letting you leave."

Raph grit his teeth in anger. "Ya can't stop me."

"Watch me."

In the end, Raph's temper got the better of him and he was pinned down. But as Leo was walking away, Raph clobbered him. A couple of blows and a black eye later, Raph was racing out into the sewers in horror and shock.

_But they usually would reconcile…_

Not this time. When Raph and Leo fought and it came to blows, a few hours later Raph would be stomping through the lair doors with a gruff apology coming forth.

Now two days later, with Leo's black eye glaring at him. Raph was looking everywhere but at his brother. They hadn't spoken one word to each other. But when the others had asked where Leo's black eye came from, he had shrugged and said he got it from losing focus during a sparring match with Raph.

Raph wanted to call out Leo on his obvious lie. He didn't want is brother covering for him. But when he caught a glimpse of that something in Leo's eyes, he held his tongue. Scoffing at Mikey who made some wise crack about Leo and focus as he left the room.

He wanted to apologize to his brother. He needed to apologize to him. But he knew that it was already too late. He just knew Leo would brush it off like he always did saying, "I know how you get when your temper flares."

There was only one other time Raph lost his temper like that. He had almost clobbered Mikey with a lead pipe. Looking back into the kitchen and seeing Leo's purplish eye made him cringe in horror. He could have seriously hurt his brother. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do. "I always mess up."

On the contrary, Leo was kicking himself for getting Raph so riled up. He knew all the right buttons to push to get Raph pissed. Just as Raph knew which buttons of Leo's to push. It was Raph's comment about needing to get away from Leo that had the older turtle lashing out.

Leo never showed how words like that cut deep. But yet Raph still knew. Because Leo would drop all emotions and go cold as ice. Then he would drop just as hurtful words though he never meant them. "Why do I always push him so far over the edge?"

Feeling eyes on him, Leo looked into the living room. Catching that look in golden orbs before his brother turned away. Raph was beating himself up just as much as Leo was. Things would go back to normal and they would be disagreeing with each other in no time once again.

_They use to Always disagree…_

"What are we just standing around for?" Raph exploded in a harsh whisper. "Let's get down there and kick their asses already."

"Just a minute Raph. We don't know if there is more than what we see." Leo stated quietly but with an edge to his voice.

Raph growled nudging Mikey, who was next to him, into Leo on the other side. "If we keep standing around like bird statues they're gonna get away with the goods Fearless."

"Just one more minute isn't going to kill you Raph." Leo huffed out in exasperation.

"I'm done waiting." Raph snarled out before clipping Mikey lightly on the shoulder, "come on Mike."

Mikey shrugged at Leo who looked like he was about to argue before following after Raph. Leo caught Don moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked over at him questioningly.

"Have to make sure they don't get themselves into too much trouble." He said softly before following the other two turtles. Leo groaned before jumping after his brothers. It seemed that the more Raph disagreed with his plans, the others followed right behind him. Undermining his leadership and making him second guess being the leader.

Leo caught up to his brothers just in time as another horde of Foot ninjas came out of the shadows. Blocking a blow that would have knocked Raph for a loop, the two were now shell to shell. Raph grunted as he punched one in the nose with the pummel of his sai. "Don't even say it Leo."

Leo hissed as he moved to block a katana, but missed blocking the shuriken that glanced along his bicep. "Wouldn't dream of telling you 'I told you so' but you know that."

Raph grumbled a few choice words at his brother as he side kicked another ninja. "Just because you were right this time doesn't mean yer always spot on."

"Why must you always contradict me Raph? Just once, if you would just listen and quit being such a hot head." Leo gasped out as a katana sliced into his unprotected thigh.

Raph saw red as he pushed Leo behind him and away from the few Foot left. Stabbing his sai into the Foots shoulder he used his other hand to sucker punch the fool in the nose. "Dammitt Leo just shut yer trap for once and quit lecturing me."

Leo threw a smoke pellet down before grabbing Raph and yanking him towards Don and Mikey. Who obviously saw they were severely outnumbered and had the same idea as Leo. Meeting up with each other in the alley, Raph yanked his arm out of Leo's hold fixing to go back to the fight. But stopped when Leo lost his balance and the only reason he didn't fall flat on his face was because Don caught him.

"Raph. Leo's hurt pretty bad. We need to get out of here so I can check out his wound properly." Raph glowered at Don before nodding his in head in agreement seeing Leo sway on his feet.

"Peachy. You listen to Don, but if I was the one to tell you the same thing you'd throw a fit and rush back up there regardless."

Raph was about to retort when Leo stumbled again. Raph leaned down throwing Leo's arm over his shoulder taking his brother's weight off his injured leg.

"I don't need your help Raph. I can walk on my own." Leo threw out tiredly as Mikey hurriedly lifted the sewer cover.

"Course ya can dumbass that's why yer stumbling all over the place." Raph grumbled sarcastically as he helped Don get Leo into the sewers. Mikey being the lookout for any enemies.

"Would you just shut your own trap for once? Don't need your sarcasm." Leo retorted without rancor as Don handed him back to Raph before he leaned down to tie off a make shift bandage around Leo's thigh.

Raph snorted as Mikey looked between the two. "Wow you two are worse than Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Maybe you should… oh I don't know have passionate angry sex with each other and get it over with already."

Leo flicked Mikey in the forehead while Raph punched his shoulder, hard. "Can it nut ball before I make ya wish yer weren't born."

_But they usually came to understand…_

Not this time. As Leo watched his brothers in practice the next morning he couldn't grasp why Raph contradicted him all the time. Why his brother was always trying to prove him wrong.

They didn't talk about what happened. That if Raph would have waited for only a minute more they would have seen the Foot ninja hiding in the shadows. They also didn't talk about how Leo tried to put the blame on himself.

Raph had vehemently interrupted Leo. Telling their Sensei that if he wouldn't have been so eager to fight, Leo wouldn't be nursing his damn leg. It didn't help Leo in the end though, only made the situation worse. As he was forced to sit here and reflect on his failure in leading the team.

Well more like reflect on the situation of the night before and find out what he could have done differently. Still, even if Master Splinter didn't say it in so many words, Leo knew he had failed. His team should respect his orders and not contradict them. Doing the exact opposite of what he says. Especially in a battle that could cause one or more of them to get hurt.

Raph's eyes locked with Leo's before Leo looked away. This… whatever it was that was causing Raph to be so negative towards him had to stop. He had to figure it out and nip it in the bud. For the team… for their family… for themselves…

Raph's frown deepened as he blocked a kick from Mikey. Leo wouldn't keep eye contact with him. He wanted to convey to his brother that he was sorry for causing their Sensei to lecture Leo. But instead Leo wasn't giving him the time of day.

He couldn't understand… okay, well yeah, he could understand. Leo was out of training because of him. He was forced to sit on the sidelines and rehash last night because of him. And Raph even knew that Leo was doubting himself because of him.

Growling in frustration, Raph socked Mikey a new one on accident. As Mikey flew back smacking into the wall, Leo looked over with a small frown. Mikey groaned asking how a sledge hammer had just pummeled him while Master Splinter called a halt to practice. Everyone was to leave… but Leonardo.

As Raph exited the dojo he looked back at Leo. Seeing a resigned look on his brother's face before it was wiped blank. Raph realized, he couldn't even understand himself why he had to give Leo such a hard time. He always hated seeing his brother like this… no emotion… just acceptance…

_Now they sometimes fight…_

"Damn Leo would ya lay off?" Raph bit out trying not to lose his temper. "It's just a quick run. Promise. I have to stretch my limbs."

"You can stretch your limbs in the dojo Raph." Leo pointed out with a hint of something in his voice. "Unless it's an emergency we are not to go topside."

"Oh for the love of… Splinter is not here Leo! Quit trying to always act like him." Raph lashed out in an exasperated tone. Setting Leo's teeth to gnash together for a moment so he wouldn't lash back with venom.

"I'm not Raphael. I'm only following his orders he specifically gave before he went to the farm house." Throwing his hand towards the lab he scowled. "If you're itching to do something, you could always help out Mike or me with things around here."

"We shouldn't even be here!" Raph yelled out as his hands went to the hilts of his sai. "We're supposed to be at the farm having a breather from everything, damn."

Leo looked at Raph warily, "we would have been. But Don has been way too sick to travel Raph." Narrowing his eyes his words slipped out before he could take them back. "Or are you saying that playing around in the woods with Casey is more important than being here for our brothers if a possible attack were to come?"

Rage flashed in golden orbs and it was the only thing to warn Leo as he dodged Raph's fists. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said. Weaving to the side and around, he barely danced out of reach of Raph's twin sai that made an appearance.

He knew he had stepped over the line. Couldn't quite put his finger on why he had spat out those hurtful words to his brother. Fear for his brother getting caught out in the open alone with the Foot? Maybe. They were out in impossible numbers lately. He had a feeling it was because the Foot were out searching for them.

_But they Always will apologize…_

Raph saw red hearing those words leave Leo's mouth. Not caring that his sai were in his hands, he attacked his brother with full strength. Lashing out with actions instead of words. It was only his brother's smaller, faster form that kept the sai from imbedding into leaf green flesh.

Leo never struck back, just dodged and moved away hoping to tire his brother out. But after a while that hope dwindled when Raph attacked more passionately. The only way to block without causing either of them harm was by Leo drawing his katana and tangling the weapons together.

Locking stormy grey eyes with fiery golden orbs, Leo whispered with regret coloring his words, "I'm so sorry Raph."

Those softly spoken words tore through the haze of violence in Raph's mind. Using his brute strength he ripped the katana out of Leo's hands effectively disarming him. Tossing the weapons away from them, Raph slammed into the smaller body toppling them over onto the couch.

Gripping Leo's wrists he yanked his arms over his head. "Don't ever say something like that again Fearless. Not you."

Leo swallowed thickly not breaking eye contact. "I know. I don't… shell Raph. Sometimes you confuse the hell out of me and…"

His head turned, finally breaking his gaze from the heated stare. "Words just tumble out of yer mouth that don't make sense until it's too late."

Leo's head whipped back around to look at Raph in shock. "How…"

"I know. Happens all the time ta me." Raph wedged himself between Leo's thighs leaning his forehead against his brothers as their plastrons clicked softly together. "Specially with you. I always say one thing when I mean ta say another."

"Yes… and I'm sorry. You just get under my shell and… ugh." Leo bumped his nose against Raph's causing the other turtle to chuckle.

"Oh ya don't mind me getting under yer shell Leo." He leaned up giving a lecherous grin. Leo's mouth fell open as his face flushed before he squirmed.

"That is not what I meant Raph!"

Raph laughed leaning back down and nudging Leo's chin out of his way. "So? I know whatcha meant."

"Then why…" Leo broke off with a gasp when Raph ran the flat of his tongue across Leo's exposed neck.

"Because I can." Raph answered the unspoken question. "I don't like fighting with ya Leo. But if apologizing has you so pliant under me I'll keep fighting ya every day."

Leo smacked his shoulder playfully after Raph let go of one of his wrists to run his hand along Leo's side. "That's not healthy in a relationship Raph."

Raph caught the wayward hand lacing their fingers together as he pinned it beside Leo's head. "Ya know as well as I that words that hurt don't mean we actually mean them. Hell we know each other so well its second nature ta push each other's buttons."

Leo sighed, "True but that doesn't…"

"I ain't done." Leo raised an eye ridge in challenge which Raph answered. "I have ta see ya lose that perfect control to show that yer not a damn robot."

"I'm not…"

Raph captured Leo's lips with his own silencing his protests. Then pressing their noses together he continued. "And ya push my buttons ta show that you do care." Nuzzling Leo's nose Raph inhaled, then let a puff of air out against Leo's lips. "I know this is still somewhat new for us."

Leo snorted in amusement causing Raph to snicker back. "Alright not necessarily new as in relationship status. But still kinda new ta the overriding hormones. But damn Leo. Sometimes ya drive me so crazy I don't know whether I want ta pummel ya or…"

"Or slam me into a wall and fuck my brains out?" Leo snickered with a raised eye ridge. Raph burst out laughing before soundly kissing Leo.

"Basically… yeah." He agreed nipping at Leo's jaw to which made his brother move his head back giving Raph full access to his throat.

His fingers clung tightly to Raph's. "Though there aren't as many as before. I'll always be sorry when we fight. That hasn't changed." Raph simply agreed by squeezing Leo's fingers.

_Now they sometimes disagree…_

Raph hissed as Leo put pressure on his ankle. "Not good." His brother mumbled with a shake of his head as he stood up.

"Tis fine. Have had worse ya know." Raph mentioned off handedly as he used the brick wall to push himself up.

Leo pushed down on his shoulders to keep Raph from moving. "Wait here just a moment Raph."

"What fer?" He asked in annoyance. But all he got was silence. "Leo…" looking up he realized his brother wasn't there anymore. Scowling he looked above him expecting to see Leo climbing to the rooftop. Nothing was there either making Raph shoot his gaze around the alley, trying to locate his brother.

Panic almost started to set in when he heard the rumble of an engine at the mouth of the alley. Drawing his sai he blinked at the red helmet wearing turtle in confusion. Leo drew the motorcycle closer before cutting the engine as Raph put his sai back in place on his belt.

Sliding off the motorcycle, Leo flipped the visor up looking down at a still confused Raph. "Going to need your help to get you on the back."

Raph spluttered indignantly. "Excuse me? On the back?" Leo nodded as Raph's confusion morphed into irritation. "I don't think so Fearless."

"Raph you can't control the bike with your injured ankle. It's only logical for me to drive us home." Leo retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Ain't gonna happen Leo. I don't ride bitch on my own bike." He growled at his brother clenching his teeth.

"Oh so you'd ride bitch on Casey's bike then?" Leo chuckled in amusement as Raph glared at him.

"I swear Leo. I'm this close ta beating ya to a bloody pulp." Leo laughed at Raph's indignation as he leaned down to give his brother a helping hand to stand up. "Get yer mits offa me! I'm perfectly capable of getting up on my own."

"Sure you are Raph. What was that you said to me all those months ago?" Tapping his chin with a finger Leo pretended to think. "Oh that's right. That's why you're stumbling all over the place. It took us twice as long getting into this alley because you could 'walk on your own' right I forgot."

"Yer not gonna drive me home like I'm some helpless ninny!"

"Geez Raph it's just this once. It's not going to kill you if I help you out you know." Leo argued back with an edge to his voice. Raph was fast approaching to pissing Leo off.

Raph could see it and he sighed. "Ya don't always have ta play protector Leo."

Leo looked skeptically at his brother as Raph's voice softened. He pressed a finger between his eyes with a sigh of his own. "And you don't always have to act like you're some kind of Hercules."

_But they Always will compromise…_

Twenty minutes later Leo was sitting next to Raph leaning against the brick wall. "Get comfortable, it's going to be a long night."

Raph scoffed shifting his weight to his other butt cheek as the other had gone numb while Leo and he argued. "If ya would quit pushing me back down, I could show ya that I could walk and get onto the bike myself."

Leo didn't say anything only stared at the ground between his raised knees in annoyance. After a few moments of silence save for Raph shifting again, Leo finally spoke in a soft voice. "Why won't you allow me to help Raph?"

Raph quit shifting to turn his head and look closely at his brother. Leo didn't look up and that said it all to Raph. Wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders he tugged him closer, hugging him against his side. "It's not that I don't want yer help Fearless."

"Then why are you refusing to let me drive us home?"

Raph blushed as Leo pointedly looked at him. "Mikey," he grumbled out in embarrassment.

Leo blanched, "Mikey? What in the world does Mikey have to do with you riding passenger on your bike?"

Raph snorted, "Think about it Leo. Do ya realize we'd never hear the end of it coming home with you driving and me riding bitch?"

Leo looked at Raph incredulously. "Are you kidding me? You vehemently refuse to ride on the back of your bike because you can't handle some teasing from Mikey?"

Raph huffed, shoving Leo away from him then crossing his arms over his chest. "Damn you Leo!"

Leo moved to sit on his knees in front of Raph as he looked at his sulking brother. Raph curled his good leg up barricading himself away from Leo. But Leo wasn't deterred as he carefully pushed Raph's other leg to the side, sandwiching himself between Raph's thighs.

"Go away." Raph hissed not looking at his brother. Leo uncrossed Raph's arms getting right in his face. Raph moved his head back before Leo could even think about placing his forehead against his.

"Talk to me Raph." Leo said cautiously. "There's more then what you are telling me."

Raph blew out a raspberry in weariness. Sometimes he hated how well Leo knew him. "Yeah… it's like… it's like how ya always have to throw yerself under a bus making sure we don't get hurt ya know?"

Leo nodded in understanding. "You do the same thing."

Snorting, Raph shook his head. "Not like you do though Leo. Anyways… Mike rarely sees me being this helpless. And when he does… like when I broke my ribs… he fawns over me like some mother hen. I can't stand it!"

Leo couldn't help himself he laughed as he remembered Mikey constantly following Raph around, making sure he didn't fall or injure himself further by being thick headed. Raph rolled his eyes turning his head away from Leo's. Hoping to hide the blush of embarrassment. "You're his hero, of course he's going to fawn over you."

"Tch. Whateva." Leo leaned over nudging Raph's cheek with his nose. Seeing a slow smile rising on Raph's face he nudged him again until Raph turned bumping his nose against Leo's. "Yer always such a sap."

"And you always love the attention." Leo smirked slightly before kissing Raph's protest away.

Raph pulled away from the kiss leaning his forehead against Leo's. "Can we just call Don to come get us in the Shellraiser?"

Pursing his lips Leo nodded his head, "Sure, but what are we going to tell him when he asks why we can't drive the motorcycle?"

"That it has a flat tire." Raph chuckled at Leo's perplexed face.

"But Raph, the bike doesn't have a flat tire." Leo felt Raph's arm move then the displacement of air. A zing before the hiss of exposed air leaking out.

"It does now." Raph commented as Leo turned to look at the motorcycle. Seeing one of Raph's shuriken sticking out of the front tire.

"Raph!" Leo scolded as he got up and went to remove the shuriken. Stomping back over to his brother, he watched Raph shrug with a smirk plastered on his face. "Really hot head?"

"Absolutely Fearless." He deadpanned before hooking his hands behind Leo's knees yanking him down into his lap. "Make the call Leo." Leo sucked in a breath as their plastrons clicked softly together. "Or not."

_And they will Always be there when the other needs them…_

"Come on Don, where is he?" Raph grit out as the three raced across the rooftops. Don tracking Leo's shell cell as he led Raph and Mikey to their brother's destination.

"A few blocks up." Don answered, quickly looking to his brother before turning back around and paying attention to the roofs. "Raph… he hasn't moved far from his location since he left over two hours ago. You sure something is wrong?"

Raph glared at the back of his brother's head. "What? Ya think I'd drag ya out of yer lab and topside just fer kicks?"

Raph's Brooklyn accent was thick and the other two turtles knew to tread lightly. Mikey pffted, "Of course not! But maybe Leo just wants to… you know, be by himself for a while."

"Mikey has a point Raph. I'm not saying not to worry. But that was a pretty nasty fight you guys had earlier." Don pointed out as they were now a block away.

Raph stopped running and the other two followed shortly after. First looking to each other, then to Raph as he kicked a small air vent in frustration. "I know that alright? I know I fucked up. I said some awful shit. But this is fucking Leo we are talking about. The one who locks himself in his room meditating or in the dojo doing kata after kata for hours. Not the hot head who runs topside in the heat of the moment!"

Raph huffed in agitation as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Settling a determined look at his brothers he spoke as calmly as he could. "Don… Mikey… The last time I was this worried when Leo disappeared… he came back to us through a window."

Don sucked in a breath as Mikey made a noise of distress. "Don't even think that Raph! Leo's just blowing off steam because you pissed him off. Nothing more."

Raph cringed hating that he caused Mikey distress. "I know Mike. You're most likely right." He gave a humorless laugh. "I'm sounding like Leo."

Don rose an eye ridge, "What?"

Raph shook his head, "It's just… I was thinking I would rather be safe than sorry. It would be better to face the wrath of Leo, then possibly seeing him hurt again like that."

"Dude… you're whacked!"

"Heh. Yeah Mike, I know. Come on let's just…" Raph's voice faded off as they were suddenly surrounded by Foot ninjas. "Shit."

Leo braced himself against the wall. He figured he lost the Foot blocks ago. But he would also rather be safe than sorry. Still trying to catch his breath he brought his shell cell out fixing to call one of his brothers when he heard Mikey's signature 'Cowabunga' yell.

It took a minute of blinking down at the digital clock on his screen to realize he had left the lair over two hours ago. "Shell. No wonder Mikey's out here." With that in thought he tucked the phone back in his belt. Hoping Raph and Don were with Mikey as he made his way to where he heard the yell. Only one reason Mikey would be yelling like that. He was in a fight.

Grunting, Leo made his way up the fire escape to get to the rooftops. Though his muscles were making their protest, he pushed it to the back of his mind. His brother's safety was more important than exhaustion. He heard the fight before he saw it.

Getting closer, Leo noticed the Foot going for Mikey's blind side. Not missing a beat as he ran to jump across to the next rooftop, he threw a shuriken at the unsuspecting Foot. Landed in a crouch as the shuriken imbedded itself into the side of the man's neck.

The toppling ninja drew Mikey's attention. Seeing the shuriken he looked to where he knew it would have come from. A large smile split across his face, his eyes shining. "Leo!"

Mikey's excited yell caught the attention of the other two turtles. Don sighed in relief at seeing Leo before blocking a katana. Raph on the other hand narrowed his eyes as he noticed the cuts and bruises decorating the leaf green skin. He didn't see any blood gushing, which was a good thing for the Foot ninjas.

Leo joined his brothers in the fight. The four regrouping in the middle. "Quick and simple. Get in, get out. No wasting time on one enemy move onto the next after you incapacitate the other. Got it?" Leo expected Raph to argue but his brother nodded his head once before inspecting his minor wounds closely. Leo chuckled, "You look just as bad Raph."

Not having enough time to make a snarky comeback, the four charged into the fight. Leo didn't comment or make too much of a fuss as he noticed his brothers flanking him more than each other. It was wordlessly agreed that their leader was losing stamina. He had after all been in a previous fight with these Foot.

The four blended together. Weaving in and around each other. Covering one brother while another blocked or parried. In sync and not faltering. It didn't take long to dispatch the remaining Foot when they worked in flow with one another. Fighting as a unit and not four individuals.

As Raph dispatched the last one, Leo motioned for them to follow him. The other three wordlessly followed behind him as he made his way further from the fight scene. Once he deemed they were far enough away, he leaned against an air unit.

Closing his eyes he took a few shallow breaths. Man he was exhausted. He wanted to curl up in his bed and forget tonight ever happened. But his thoughts of sleep were scattered into the wind as his breath was taken away again by Raph slamming his lips over Leo's.

Leo's eyes shot open when Raph pulled away clenching his fists at his sides. "Don't fucking do that again Leo. We… I thought… you… damn."

Leo grabbed Raph's face making him look at him. Raph looked down into his stormy eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I only needed a run. Didn't expect to get chased by the Foot."

Raph scowled, "Dammitt Leo, next time pick up yer damn phone. I don't care how pissed you are at me. I don't… we don't want ta see ya hurt like that again."

"I know."

"Is it too hard ta call me when ya need me?"

Leo shook his head, "Is it too hard for you to call me Raph?"

"I…" He balked at the whispered words. Then sighed. "Touche Fearless."

It wasn't that they wouldn't call each other when they needed help. It was that sometimes they couldn't. Something went wrong that they didn't have the few seconds to dial out.

"Raph… about what you said."

"Don't."

Leo didn't listen as he bumped their noses together. "You know I'll always be there for you whenever, wherever you need me right?"

"Yeah Leo… I know. As I'll always be there for you too."


End file.
